


chin up

by orangestockmarket



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Big Brother Kakashi, Confident Hinata, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Itachi ex machina, Rivals, Still an Asshole Sasuke, gen for now cause they’re kids, he... he gets there, it’s endearing, kakashi itachi and neji as the exasperated big bro squad, still the heiress!hinata, this radiates strong 2009 fanfiction.net vibes and i don’t know how to feel about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangestockmarket/pseuds/orangestockmarket
Summary: Sasuke grits his teeth. “Hyuuga.”Hinata gives him an even look and raises a delicate brow. “Uchiha.”(OR: AU where Hinata inherits Hiashi’s stone cold bitch personality, but still has her kind heart somehow.)





	1. I am Hinata. Don’t you dare forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> please mind that the timeline sure isn’t linear! ill include ages at the start of each chapter 
> 
> \+ happy late birthday to hinata!!! im tryna make fanart but i hate coloring so much lmao

[age 5]

Sasuke takes in the strange white coloring of her eyes and frowns in confusion. 

“Who’re you, weirdo?” 

(Itachi almost chokes on his stick of dango at his little brother’s blatant rudeness.)

Little Hinata raises her head, chin up in graceful confidence, and looks down at him with an amount of gravitas that a five year old really shouldn’t possess.

“I am Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan. You will treat me as such, Uchiha-san.”

Sasuke falters and attempts to glare at her in some form of a childish retort, but ends up subconsciously cowering behind Itachi, who hides his smile at the interaction.

How cute.


	2. Marriage. Unpleasant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fugaku pinches the bridge of his nose and Hiashi has to hold back a smirk.

[age 5]

Fugaku darts his eyes between the two pouting children, taking in the situation, and sighs.

“Sasuke, I see you’ve met your fiancée.”

The kids freeze.

“My _what_?!” Sasuke shouts in indignation. Hinata’s glare turns sharper, and she scoffs, turning to Hiashi.

“Father, you can’t possibly make me marry...” She eyes Sasuke up and down with narrowed eyes, “... _that_.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the marriage might be annulled if the uchiha massacre happens, but i havent decided if this is a no massacre au or not lmao 
> 
> but yeah! fugaku and hiashi decided to marry hinata and sasuke when they’re 16 for Clan Politics. itachi was too busy off being a genius in anbu or something.


	3. Enter: Hanabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second child of the clan head is born, and everyone rejoices because the child is perfectly healthy, and the wife had barely survived. A party is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata’s mom is alive in this au but she’s probably not gonna appear cause it’d be kinda shitty if they had a party when she died. let’s say she’s in the hospital recovering almost having her inners ripped out or something
> 
>  
> 
> [age 5]

Sasuke grumbles as Mikoto and Itachi fuss over his hair, making futile attempts to dodge the hands smoothing his bangs down.

 

They were headed to the Hyuuga compound for a celebration.

 

Sasuke and Itachi had been stuffed into formal clothes, the younger sporting a refreshing cobalt blue, while his brother ties a sash around his own coal black kimono.

 

Their mother inspects them with narrowed eyes, the elegant blood red kanzashi in her hair chiming as she nods approvingly. Raising a beautiful floral-patterned sleeve— black, with cherry accents— she ushers them through the compound gates.

 

They are met by a group of branch Hyuugas. They give polite bows at the sight of them, to which Mikoto and Itachi return, Sasuke flustering and following soon after.

 

Entering the main building, Sasuke stares wide-eyed at the sheer amount of food and decorations.

 

“You’ve outdone yourself, Hyuuga-san,” Mikoto compliments pleasantly. The white eyed women who have started to surround her give her the tiniest hint of pride in their smiles and act humble by denying.

 

Itachi goes to join his father, who is conversing with the Hyuuga head. Fugaku had arrived earlier, probably to have a jovial (well, as far as it could get between a Hyuuga and an Uchiha) chat about children and clan head things.

 

Sasuke spots Hinata beside her father, chatting silently with her reserved cousin, who looks significantly less grumpy than he usually does. It’s probably the festivities.

 

Hinata is dressed in a pretty lilac kimono. It has white flames patterned at the edges of the fabric, contrasted by the yellow and red of the Hyuuga flame in the form of smoke. The side of her hair is pinned back by a braid, a lovely crimson sunflower keeping it together.

 

 _Cute_ , Sasuke thinks, and immediately flushes at the thought.

 

The merrymaking goes well, all of the clan heads clinking their drinks together in celebration of Hyuuga Hanabi’s birth, Sasuke sneaking glances at Hinata (and her cousin giving him sneers whenever he catches him), Itachi gaining another handful of enamoured girls, Mikoto working her way through the entire room because she’s a social monster, Fugaku calling his sons over and placing his hand on Sasuke’s head as he introduces them once again properly to Hiashi, and Hinata finally catching Sasuke’s eyes from beside her father (Neji’s frown deepening) and giving him the tiniest smile.

 

It’s the most civil and nicest interaction they’ve ever had.

 

(His entire family— even his mother and father— smirks at him the entire way home, and Sasuke pointedly ignores them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this house we stan nejihina bromance


	4. Good morning dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s become a routine that the Hyuuga kids go to visit the Uchiha kids in the morning some days of the week. 
> 
> Most of the time Sasuke tries to act like whatever he hears is coherent, Itachi sips his tea calmly, Hinata sips her tea with poise yet looking like she’s planning the death of a particularly mean dictator, Hanabi judges Sasuke from beside her sister, and Neji’s glare increases tenfold whenever Sasuke looks at Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanabi absolutely adores her sister. she wonders why father decided hinata would marry this dork. neji is just plain overprotective.

Mikoto brushes the hair out of Sasuke’s sleepy eyes. “We have guests, sweetheart.”

 

Sasuke hisses. He considers asking for five more minutes, but Itachi rises even earlier than him, so he should be... better at getting up early. Or something.

 

He rolls out of his blanket, his mother stepping back to witness his strange cocoon-emergence ritual.

 

He tiredly slides the screen door open after crawling on his knees, only to be met with two blurry figures, one the same height as him(if he was standing) and one way shorter. Blinking his eyes, they focus to reveal a vaguely amused Hinata and a tiny toddler Hanabi clutching her sister’s leg, staring him right in the eyes, judgemental.

 

Sasuke feels the blood rush to his face in embarrassment over being seen so disheveled. He scrambles to his feet, mumbles a quiet _good_ _morning_ and awkwardly steps past them to go to the bathroom.

 

They follow him down the hallway, observing him like hawks, to which Mikoto gives a chuckle at and goes back to her and Fugaku’s room to get ready for the day.

 

Hanabi, one and a half and already a judgemental little brat, shoots skeptical looks at him, clearly thinking _this_ _is_ _Hinata_ - _neesama’s_ _fiancé?_ _Seriously?_ _Couldn’t_ _Otou_ - _sama_ _have_ _done_ _better?_

 

Hinata merely huffs fondly at the both of them, and settles down on the engawa with Hanabi in her lap as Sasuke goes to brush his teeth.

 

(Sasuke exits only to find Neji sitting beside his cousins, glaring at him, and he has to hold back a groan.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god hanabi and neji are total siscons (cousincon????)
> 
> but here’s a chapter that’s relaxed and goes into the more routinely things between the kids!
> 
> also an engawa is like a porch. look it up. it feels really nice to just sit along one at dawn and soak up the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is competitive. Hinata is slightly bewildered, but she goes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> academy timeskip! no massacre. i think. sasuke’s less emo but he’s still relatively hot headed like in canon

Itachi smirks at his little brother. “I heard that Hinata got a higher grade than you in the last test.”  

Sasuke sputters and turns to him. “Where the heck did you hear that?!”

”Hanabi.”

 

——

 

“—and that’s why ramen is way better than your stupid tomatoes, Sasuke-teme!”

 

Sasuke glares at the blonde idiot, and his gaze narrows even further when his navy-haired snake of a (newfound) rival saunters into the classroom.

 

Sasuke grits his teeth. “Hyuuga.”

 

Hinata gives him an even look and raises a delicate brow. “Uchiha.”

 

——-

 

Hinata doesn’t know why Sasuke has been acting more pissy at her as of late. She decides to roll with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a way shorter chapter. i haven’t slept in three days. this chapter is the result of me trying to categorize my last five braincells to make them last longer.
> 
> hanabi brags to itachi. itachi is amused by the whole thing. sasuke’s competitiveness kicks in and he mentally declares hinata a rival. hinata doesn’t know why he keeps glaring at her, so she glares back.

**Author's Note:**

> itachi uwus at every single interaction because these kids are so cute. kakashi is either behind a bush on ANBU duty uwu’ing too or taking care of naruto who he’s adopted.


End file.
